Out Of The Shadows
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: He was Harry Potters sidekick, She was one of alfoys cornies, both lonely, can they find love? rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Sunshine on my window

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Either do I own any of the songs that pop up through out this story._

_A/N: My first attempt at a Ron Pansy fic, I hope you enjoy. I will update as quickly as I can. Once a week or quicker. Constructed criticism is most welcome_

_PadfootAttacks_

_Prologue_

He was Harry Potter's sidekick, a tag along, begging to be accepted, but drowning in this hell, the hell of lonliness. He was always in the shadows, whether it be the boy who lives latest escape from Voldemort or Hermione's brains that always seemed to get Harry out of trouble in some way or another. He just seemed to tag along for the ride. His name is Ron Weasley. Youngest of the Weasley brothers, who had all achieved remarkably well in life.

She was one of Draco Malfoy's cornies, a good for nothing Syltherin, dying to be accepted for who she was, not what she seemed to be. Fawning over Malfoy, to get herself noticed. Wanting to be loved for once in her life. She was a spoilt brat, being an only child, she got everything she ever wanted, but money could never buy her love and happiness. Her name, Pansy Parkinson, Heiress to the Parkinson fortune.

_Chapter one: Sunshine on My Window_

"_Sunshine on my window makes me happy, like I should be"_

Pansy woke to the sound of over excited birds out side her huge bay windows. A stream of bright morning sunshine forcing its way through the deep red curtains, bathing her bed in a golden glow. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Pansy slowly rose and made her way to the bathroom.

After showering, Pansy dressed in simple dark blue, jeans that flared from the knee down and covered her feet, and a pink singlet top. She wasn't exactly skinny, but not over weight either. She had a flat stomach, and slight curves, with medium size breasts. She was happy with how she looked and didn't give a sweet FA about what any body else thought.

After brushing out her long black hair, she had decided to wear it out today. Her hair, black and straight, fell to her waist. Pansy made her way downstairs for breakfast. This was her usual morning routine while she was at home. Tomorrow however she would be returning to Hogwarts for her 7th and final year. Quite frankly she couldn't wait. It sure beat sitting around in a huge empty manor alone.

She had hardly seen her parents this summer. Her father was a business man spent long hours in the office, or in the study at home. And her mother was a social butterfly, always out shopping, meeting her friends for coffee, getting manicures etc. She sometimes dragged Pansy along to these, but Pansy hated it. True she was spoilt but she preferred to spend time in muggle London. Going to the cinema or the pool, just doing what normal muggles do with out the stress of being a witch.

Even though voldemort had been defeated in the first week of the holidays, the magical world was still being put back together piece by piece. Many couldn't believe that he-who-must-not-be-named had been defeated for good, and that he could never return.

All death eaters fell with the downfall of their lord. She was deeply thankful that Draco had come to the light side along with his mother. Her best friend Daphne Greengrass had also fought for the light along side her and Draco. Many of the Syltherin's were killed, including Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. Zabini had stayed mutual throughout the whole thing, declaring that he wouldn't follow a crazy old fool, both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore fell under that category. Blaise was always an individual though.

As she ate her scrambled eggs and toast, her mind started to wander to the golden trio. Harry had escaped with no physical marks, but had spent a week in St Mungo's recovering from the emotional drain and stress of it all. She believed he was now living with his godfather. Hermione had substained a broken arm and two broken ribs. All of which was healed in seconds. Ron however, seemed to fight the hardest of the three. He took three weeks in St Mungo's recovering before he was sent home with a prescription for strict bed rest for the remainder of the holiday.

Pansy couldn't deny that she was anxious about going back to school, not just because of NEWTS. She had developed a little bit of a crush on the red headed Weasley. She couldn't figure why she had become attracted to him, but she guessed it was because he seemed a bit like herself. Lost and in the shadows.

Then and there Pnasy made a promise to herself. This year she would make new friends, step out of the shadows and enjoy her final year.


	2. Chapter 2: first day back

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, still, 'tear'_

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. I agree, there isn't enough Ron/Pansy fics out there. _

_Chapter Two: _

Before she knew it Pansy was standing on Platform 9 ¾ ready to board the Express. Looking around her, Pansy absorbed her surroundings. Hundred of young witches and wizards, running around like headless chooks, making sure they has all their belongings, some laughing at jokes their friends had just told them. A few tiny little kids clung to their parents crying their eyes out. She supposed these were the new first years.

Turning on the spot, she saw Daphne and Millicent laughing at Draco. Who looked like he was giving thema detailed account of himself falling off his broomstick. He was flapping his arms wildly, like he was trying to fly like a demented bird. Giggling to herself, she picked up her trunk and made her way over to them.

"Pans!" Daphne screeched and flung her arms around Pansy's neck, embracing the girl in a tight friendly hug.

"Hey Daph, Millie, Draco" Pansy greeted them all, giving them all a hug in return. "How were your summers?" she asked.

"Mine was fantastic!" announced Draco with more enthusiasm radiating from him than she had ever seen from him before. "Mother and I sold the Manor and bought ourselves a little cottage on the coast. It's awesome, I spent all my time on the beach, enjoying the sun" he finished by flashing his newly tanned abs.

"Showoff!" Millicent said, hitting his shoulder lightly. Millicent and Daphne had spent most of their time shopping together. Pansy was surprised at how much shopping one person can do in the course of six. But then this was Millicent and Daphne we are talking about, they always had to keep up with the latest fashion.

A loud whistle rang through the station and they all quickly boarded the train, and found an empty compartment. Settling down, Pansy took out a muggle novel she had been reading. She was half way through and couldn't wait to get tot the end. She was hooked. The other three were playing a noisy game of exploding snap. _It's amazing how a war can change everyone_ pansy thought to herself. Everyone seemed a lot more relaxed this year. Maybe this was the start of a normal year at Hogwarts. But then again this is Hogwarts we are talking about!

After the food trolley had come by, Pansy and Draco made their way to the prefect compartment. She had no doubt in her mind that Hermione Granger would be head girl. She also assumed that the Boy Who Lived would make head boy.

Upon entering the compartment, she was not at all surprised to see that her predictions had been correct. Greeting them both with a smile and a hello, she took a seat next to Ginny Weasley the Gryffindor sixth year prefect. Ginny gave her a small wave in acknowledgement, which Pansy happily returned. Looking around the compartment, she noticed everyone was wearing a bright smile, something she had not seen for a long time. _Yes_ she thought _this year was definitely going to be a good year. _

Hermione took charge of the meeting. She explained that to promote house unity, this year the prefect will be patrolling with a prefect from another house, and there would also be a Halloween costume ball, a new year party (seventh years only) and various other activities throughout the year.

Once the patrolling schedules were handed out, Pansy noticed that she was paried with none other than Ron Weasley himself. Glanicng up at him, she wasn't too please to see that he wore a slight frown. He caught her eye and she gave a small smile before looking back down at her schedule. She did however notice a distant look in his eye. Pansy could understand this, he was once again shadowed by two thirds of the golden trio.

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station. Pansy put her book inside her robe pocket along with her wands and lip gloss and made her way to the carriages.

She love Hogwarts at night. It was all lit up from the out side, yet it held this eerie feeling. Though it felt like home, warm, loving and inviting. The reflection of the castle in the lake looked magical. She felt a wave of sadness hit her as she realized that this was her last year. The last time she would take the train to hogsmeade station. The last time she would ride the carriages on a gorgeous late summers evening. She took a deep breath in, wanting to savoir the moment.

The sorting feast was the same as any other year. The hat congratulated all the houses for showing courage throughout the war. There were no new Syltherins this year. The other three houses got an even share in the new students. Looking up and down the Syltherin table, there were many empty seats, but the faces that were left looked bright and happy, rather than the normal gloomy darkness that graced their features. The conversation also was lively and loud and animated, rather than the usually grunting and groaning and sadistic comments.

Smilling brightly, Pansy turned her sttention back to the feast and her friends, who were now telling lame muggle jokes. "What did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?" Daphne asked. "Where's my tractor?" at this Draco snorted and chocked spitting food everywhere, causing everyone in the hall to stare, before breaking out into righteous laughter.

There was no doubt that this was the best feast that anyone in the hall had ever enjoyed at Hogwarts. Everyone had started to mix tables, you could no longer call them house tables. Pansy spied the golden trio. They were now surrounded by the remaining member of the D.A. Neville was standing on his chair, giving an impersonation of an opera that his grandmother had dragged him a long to. Earning the approval of everyone in the hall.

While she was watching Neville, Pansy hadn't noticed that Hermione had made her way over and was now sitting across from her.

"Um, Pansy?" Pansy gave a small jump and looked Hermione in the eyes. Pnasy noticed she looked a little nervous.

"Hey, can I help you with anything Hermione?" Pansy asked. This was the perfect time for her to start making amends with everyone she had ever done wrong.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for what you did in the war and stuff" Hermione said, flashing a tinge of pink.

"There's no need to thank me, I really should have shown that I was on the lightside earlier on, but all I wanted to do was fit in with my fellow housemates, I know that makes me selfish, but the pressure in Syltherin was hard. I'm sorry for all the things I have said and done over the years, I really am." Pansy said all this in one breath, while praying on the inside of understanding and forgiveness.

"I understand, trust me, I know all about pressure, try being Harry's best friend!" Hermione laughed at this before getting up and making her way back to her own friends.

With a sigh of relief Pansy felt like a small weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She was ready to face the rest of them now. Nothing would get in her way this year, no nothing at all.


End file.
